Teenage Dream
by Rachel Anderson Hummel
Summary: Kurt e Blaine tem uma Briga feia. Desconfianças e Desapontamentes rodeiam os dois... Mas uma noite unica, aonde eles tem a chance de se redimirem... Será que eles vão conseguiur?


Teenager Dream

" _Não sei mais o que pensar... Sinceramente, descobrir que meu amor, o amor da minha vida andava me traindo? Em... Não necessariamente traindo, mas trocando mensagens de texto com outro cara, enquanto eu estou em seu lado para todos os momentos, e ele nem se quer lembrar de que "Existo", bem isso magoa muito, principalmente quando se esta perdidamente apaixonado, como eu, por ele."_ – Pensava Blaine estava na aula de Historia.

Já fazia uma semana desde que ele e Kurt brigaram por causa das mensagens trocadas por ele, e por outro garoto que Anderson não fazia muita questão de saber nem nome, muito menos sobrenome.

Isso o estava matando.

Eles nunca tiveram uma briga seria enquanto estavam namorando. Então porque isso estava acontecendo justo agora?

Será que era mesmo para eles não estarem juntos? Ou era aquelas brigas que normalmente falam que só os melhores casais têm, e que eles teriam que supera-las?

Bem, se for isso, com toda a certeza do mundo ele estaria disposto a superar.

Já estava ficando cansativo não falar com Kurt, muito menos beija-lo.

_Argh... _ Soltara uma exclamação frustrado com os próprios pensamentos.

Até as aulas estavam ficando cansativas, tediosas, chatas, sem estar no lado de Kurt.

O Moreno olhou para o lado esquerdo, e pode ver seu namorado, sentado ao lado de Santana.

"_Como ele pode ser tão perfeito"? Até me faz tem vontade de esquecer que estou realmente magoado com ela, e ir até lá agora mesmo e o abraçar e dizer que eu o perdoo, mesmo ele não pedindo desculpas._

__ "Mas se você fizer isso Anderson, vai dar liberdade para ele continuar a fazer isso com a gente seu besta."._

Uma vozinha em sua mente não permitia que ele fosse até Kurt.

Isso o estava irritando além do normal.

_ Vai falar com ele...

Blaine olhou á sua direita, e pode visualizar Mercedes.

A Black Diva estava sentando com ele essa semana em que Kurt e ele estavam brigados.

_ Nem vem você também Cedes... Ele errou... E sabe disso, não sou nenhum tolo para ficar me fingindo de idiota só para agradá-lo. _ Falou um pouco irritado, mas baixo o suficiente para que ninguém o escutasse.

_ Mas se você não falar, quem vai? _ A morena cochichou para ele.

_ Ele... Se ele me ama mesmo, vira atrás de mim, e pedira as mais sinceras desculpas... Até lá... Um bom dia, boa tarde e boa noite não mata ninguém não é mesmo? – Falou com um tom de finalidade.

E a conversa estava por encerrada.

Ele não daria o braço a torcer... E aparentemente Kurt também não.

KH**BA**

_Santana... Posso falar com você?

Mercedes se aproximou de Santana, com uma única coisa decidida.

_ Fale logo então... Daqui a pouco tenho que encontrar a Britt para podermos decidir o que fazer no final de semana a dois nosso. _ Falou a latina com um sorrisinho bobo na cara.

Santana Lopez apaixonada era definitivamente não "ela" mesma.

_ Bem... Eu estive pensando... Porque nós... Digo todos do Glee Glub não saímos hoje à noite? Para descontrair sim?

A morena abriu um sorriso de "cabo a rabo" para a atleta na sua frente.

Santana parou para pensar um segundo.

Seria uma ótima oportunidade de ficar sozinha com Brittany a sós, sem os pais delas, antes do final de semana.

_Okay então... Eu vou, conte com a Britt também.

_ Mas eu também queria a sua ajuda para uma coisa.

_ Fale logo Mulher...

_ Bem... Acho que todos da escola sabem do pequeno "Desentendimento" entre Kurt e Blaine sim?

Perguntou esperando a reação da latina.

_ Sim... Quem não sabe? _ Falou como se fosse óbvio.

_ Pois bem... Eu estive pensando que já estão brigados há muito tempo, e gostaria de ajuda-los a se ajuntarem novamente.

_ E você quer a minha ajuda para... ? _ Perguntou Santana como se ainda não estivesse entendido o ponto na historia toda que ela entrava.

_ Bem... Estive pesquisando locais, ou casas de shows que permitem que o público cante, ou que simplesmente tenha bandas ao vivo, mas não encontrei sucesso na minha busca. _ Olhou a latina. _ Então, eu sei muito bem que você já rodou Ohio inteiro, e queria saber se você saberia de um local com esses requisitos?

Santana parou por um momento, para pensar.

Bem, ela já havia mesmo rodado todos os locais de Ohio. E tentava sem sucesso lembrar-se de um local que atendesse a essas necessidades de Mercedes.

Até que lembrou, que uma vez já havia namorado um menino, agora não se recordava do nome do mesmo, que os pais eram donos de um estabelecimento que o publico poderia cantar, ou que muitas das vezes, tinha shows ao vivo.

_ Bem. Eu conheço sim um lugar, mas faz décadas que não vou lá, é um local agradável para vocês.

_ E aonde é? _ Perguntou a Black diva.

_ Conhece o Taitanikku?

_ Sim, um restaurante japonês, muito bom por sinal.

_ Sim. Ele mesmo, eu já namorei um menino que os pais tinham meio que um estabelecimento desse tipo que tem shows ao vivo, acho que lá é um ótimo lugar.

E com um sorriso, ambas terminaram de combinar o local e a hora, passando para todos por mensagem de textos (O grande problema de Blaine) os convidando a saírem juntos.

Em poucos minutos, todos já haviam confirmado sua presença naquela noite para o pequeno passeio social deles.

Todos exceto os dois maiores interessados.

Mercedes já havia imaginado que isso iria acontecer.

"_Santo Merlin, parecem dois pré-adolescentes, que nunca brigaram, e estão tendo a primeira briga agora... Tentando não se encontrarem... Jesus me ajuda a dar paciência."_ – Pensou a morena, quando avistou Kurt em seu armário, apreciando a sua "Porta", aonde não era nenhuma surpresa ter uma foto em retrato de Blaine, com os dizeres "Coragem", em baixo, em montagem recortada.

A primeira foto que Blaine dera para Kurt.

Eles nem eram namorados naquela época, eram apenas amigos, que depois que Kurt foi para Dalton que viraram namorados.

Mas mesmo assim, Hummel não largava aquela foto por nada no mundo.

A morena se aproximou sorrateiramente dele.

_ Vocês realmente deveriam resolver logo isso.

O amigo lhe lançou um olhar cansado.

_ Eu sinto tanto pelo o que aconteceu Cedes... Mas não tenho coragem de falar com ele.

Com um suspiro ela o olhou.

_ Você realmente o ama?

Kurt olhou-a com os olhos arregalados de incredulidade por sua amiga ter feito aquele tipo de pergunta.

_ Mas é claro que eu amo... Por Prada viu Mercedes. – Falou como se fosse obvio.

_ Então você deveria ir falar com ele, ambos estão sofrendo Kurt, e não adianta negar, nem você e nem ele, eu vejo o jeito que ambos estão.

Ele apenas suspirou.

Estava confuso com tudo o que havia aconteci com eles, com ele.

Percebendo o desconforto do amigo, Mercedes resolveu mudar de assunto.

_ Então... _ suspirou o amigo a acompanhou. _ Você vai hoje não é mesmo?

Ele a olhou.

_ Não sei... Estou cansado, em não quero ver Blaine ainda.

_ A qual é Kurt... Você nem notara ele lá.

O amigo ficou meio apreensivo no começo.

_ Okay... Se você esta me falando. _ Falou com um sorriso na face. _ Então eu vou.

_Okay.

KH**BA**

_ Então me diga...

Chegou chamando a atenção do moreno, que até então estava quase se enfiando no armário, a onde continha uma foto dele e do namorado juntos, há alguns meses atrás.

Ele tirou os olhos cheios de lagrimas do armário os direcionando a Mercedes.

_ Sim? _ E fez de tudo para que a morena não percebesse que estava morrendo de vontade de chorar.

Ela o analisou, mas decidiu que não tocaria mais naquele assunto. Bem ainda não.

_ Você vai hoje ou não?

Ele suspirou cansado.

_ Não sei... Tenho que estudar para a minha prova de Química de amanhã, e dormir cedo... E...

A morena fez uma gesto com as mãos.

_ E nada Anderson. _ Chamou autoritária.

Blaine estremece.

Estava tempo o suficiente na escola para saber que quando Mercedes Jones chamava alguém pelo sobrenome, ou pelo nome inteiro, essa pessoa não teria direito de rebater a decisão da diva, pois esta já estaria tomada e sendo colocada em pratica.

O olhar determinado e decidido da morena também dizia isso.

_ Você vai sim, precisa sair um pouco, descontrair, e pensar um pouco sobre você e Kurt.

No momento em que o moreno abriu a boca para protestar, ela repetiu o movimento de mão, o fazendo ficar quieto.

_ Estamos entendidos?

Ele nada poderia fazer, senão dizer sim.

E com mais um suspiro, revelou sua decisão.

_ Okay... Eu vou.

Mercedes o olhou pela ultima vez, e se encaminhou para a sala de espanhol.

Mas o que Blaine não viu, foi o sorriso de orelha a orelha da morena.

KH**BA**

A noite chegara para os apaixonados de plantão... Ou simplesmente para as pessoas as pessoas festeiras.

O fato é...

Todos estavam ansiando pela festa que os aguardavam.

As primeiras a chegarem foram obviamente Mercedes, Santana e Brittany que veio junto com a namorada.

Depois de duas horas, o Casal, Finn e Rachel se ajuntaram com elas, e não tardou para que Tina e Mike chegassem.

E então todos foram chegando, Quinn junto com Joe, Sam que particularmente não tirava os olhos de Mercedes, Puck com algumas garotas, Artie e por fim Roy e Sugar, todos ainda desconfiavam que os dois estivessem de "rolo".

Santana e Mercedes, que estavam com as mesas do térreo, e estavam conversando com todos, pararam para verem todos os presentes, sentindo falta de dois.

_ Será que eles não vêm? _ Perguntou Santana, olhando a amiga.

No momento em que Mercedes iria responder à amiga, viu entrando na área de baixo Kurt, lindo como sempre.

A morena abriu um sorriso.

Faltava apenas Blaine.

O amigo subiu as escadas, e rumou a mesa dos amigos, os cumprimentando.

E mais uma vez a conversa se espalhou pelo ambiente de todos.

Mercedes a todo o tempo olhava a porta.

"_Se ele tiver furado comigo hoje, eu mato ele."_ _ Pensou um pouco brava.

E após alguns minutos, alguém entrou no estabelecimento.

Mercedes o acompanhou com os olhos.

Sim era ele. Ele não havia furado, muito menos faltaria.

Ele também fez o mesmo caminho que todos fizeram, e se juntou ao grupo.

Todos o cumprimentaram como fizeram com Kurt, e se enredaram e mais uma roda de conversas, agora com ele no meio.

Santana olhou Mercedes do canto do olho. Ambas estavam sorrindo.

_ Então pessoal, soube que podemos pedir musicas para que a banda, ou artista dessa noite cante para nós. _ Falou Mercedes.

Sim elas já haviam pesquisado e falado com o gerente do "Glub", para se enformarem sobre a atração daquela noite.

Aparentemente era um cara chamado Boyce Avenue que se apresentaria aquela noite inteira para eles.

_ Serio?... _ Os olhinhos da pequena estrela, Rachel, brilharam com a esperança de ver novos artistas, ou de simplesmente dançar uma musica romântica com o namorado.

_ Sim, sim... _ E olhando para o lado, Santana pode observar um homem com os seus Trintas anos subir no palco, onde estavam os instrumentos, e junto com a sua banda, se posicionar no local do vocalista. _ E vejam só, parece que vai começar agora a cantar.

Todos direcionaram o olhar para baixo, aonde tinha um palco.

_ Olá a todos os presente aqui... Gostaria de lhes darem boas vindas, e dizerem que eu serei a atração desta noite... Meu nome é Boyce Avenue e espero realmente que apreciem o espetáculo. _ E com um sorriso, ele deu a introdução da primeira musica.

O toque já atiçou a todos.

A musica mundialmente conhecida de Madonna animou a todos.

4 Minutes

"Come on, boy

I've been waiting for somebody

To pick up my stroll"

(**Vamos lá garoto**

**Estive esperando por alguém**

**Que me acompanhasse**)

Os pessoais que estavam nas mesas, rapidamente levantaram e seguiram para a pista de dança.

Mesmo ele usando muito o violão, poderiam ver que ele realmente tinha uma ótima voz.

E assim, e pessoal da mesa deles começou a sair, para dançarem com os seus pares.

_ Gostaria de me acompanhar Mercedes? _ Perguntou Sam todo galanteador.

Ela totalmente tímida, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, e pegou a mão que estava estendida para ela.

_ Seria uma honra.

E assim, todos, já se encontravam na pista de dança.

Os únicos que sobram mesmo foram Kurt e Blaine.

As musicas de todos os tipos tocava, desde Rock até pop.

Após certa quantidade de musicas tocada, Mercedes chegou à latina.

_ Santana, vamos tentar falar com ele agora? _ A puxou para um cantinho, juntamente com Brittany e Sam...

_ Falar o que com quem? _ Perguntou o loiro.

Mercedes apenas lhe lançou um olhar, que falava "Fique quieto", que prontamente foi obedecido pelo mesmo.

A latina olhou para todos os lados, pessoas dançando, e por ultimo olhou para cima, vendo a mesa deles no canto, perto da ponta, aonde dava plena visão.

Ambos estavam sentados, olhando para baixo, não conversavam.

Elas haviam puxado todos para fora, na esperança de que eles se falassem, mas nem assim parece que eles se resolveriam.

Então elas terão que puxar para o lado emocional deles.

Olhando a morena a sua frente, falou...

_ O que tem em mente?

KH**BA**

A banda parou quando eles terminaram de cantar "What Makes You Beautiful".

_ Okay pessoal... _ Falou Boyce atraindo a atenção de todos... _ Recebemos um pedido especial, e eu particularmente amo essa musica. _ e deu um sorriso no final da fala. _ Essa musica vai para todos os apaixonados nesta noite, peguem seus parem, por favor.

A plateia rapidamente se dividiu em pares de namorados, apenas esperando a canção do mesmo.

_ Aproveitem.

A introdução do Piano deu a todos a noção da musica.

A voz melódica do cantor entonava mais emoção da musica.

"**I think you're pretty without any makeup on**

**I think you're funny when you tell the punch line wrong**

**I knew you got me when you let your walls come down, down"**

**(**_Eu te acho bonita mesmo sem nenhuma maquiagem_

_Eu te acho engraçada mesmo quando você erra a piada_

_Eu sabia que você havia me pego quando deixou suas paredes caírem, para baixo)_

Ao ouvirem o primeiro verso da musica, os casais já estava todos colados, dançando com eles mesmos.

A voz dele tornava cada vez mais única, e a forma em que ele modificava as palavras a seu favor também.

"**Before you met me I was alright**

**But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life**

**Now every february you'll be my valentine, valentine"**

"_Antes de você me conhecer eu estava bem_

_Mas as coisas estavam um pouco difícil, você me trouxe à vida_

_Agora em cada fevereiro você será minha namorada, namorada"_

Ao reconhecer a musica... Kurt imediatamente olhou para a pessoa que estava a sua frente.

Blaine também o olhou no mesmo instante.

Azul no castanho claro.

Ambos sabiam o que aquela musica representava na vida deles.

"**Let's just talk all through the night**

**There's no need to rush**

**We can dance until we die, you and I**

**We'll be young forever"**

_(Vamos apenas conversar a noite toda_

_Não há necessidade de pressa_

_Nós podemos dançar até morrer, você e eu_

_Seremos jovens para sempre)_

"**You make me feel like I'm living**

**A teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's run away and don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back"**

_**(**__Você me faz sentir como se estivesse vivendo_

_Um sonho adolescente_

_O jeito que você me acende_

_Eu não consigo dormir_

_Vamos correr e não olhar para trás_

_Nunca olhe para trás)_

Kurt lembrava-se muito bem de quando ouviu Blaine cantando Teenage Dream no saguão da Academia Dalton, aonde "supostamente" ele tinha sido enviado para espionar.

O que sentiu quando o moreno pegou a sua mão para lhe guiar onde aconteceria a "performance", do que sentiu com aquele toque.

Lembrava-se também do sorriso irresistível do menor, e da voz calorosa que tirou todas as lembranças ruins que o castanho ainda tinha em sua vida.

"**My heart stops when you look at me**

**Just one touch, now baby I believe**

**This is real**

**So take a chance and don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back"**

_(Meu coração para quando você olha para mim_

_Basta um toque, agora, baby, eu acredito_

_Isso é real_

_Então aproveite a chance e não olhe para trás_

_Nunca olhe para trás)_

"**When you're around me, life's like a movie scene**

**I was unhappy until you became my queen**

**I finally found you my missing puzzle piece**

**I'm complete"**

_(Quando você está perto de mim, a vida é como uma cena de filme_

_Eu era infeliz até você se tornar minha rainha_

_Eu finalmente encontrei o pedaço que faltava no meu quebra-cabeça_

_Eu estou completo)_

Blaine agora estava paralisado.

Aquela musica que ele cantou, olhando nos olhos azuis, que agora ele poderia chamar de seu.

A musica que ele deu tudo de si para cantar, apenas para impressionar uma pessoa que ele mal havia acabado de conhecer.

A musica que literalmente enlouqueceu seus amigos, pelo simples fato de ter cantado olhando para um Anjo, ou a perfeição... (Palavras de Anderson pode perguntar para Wes ou David, eles irem afirma tudo).

E agora ela estava lá, presenciando uma das piores brigas dos dois.

Blaine ergueu o olhar tentando encontrar os olhos azuis de Kurt, para ver se ele sabia o que aquilo significava.

Ele estava literalmente abaixando a guarda.

Mas para que ele fizesse isso, ele ao menos queria ver uma reação do namorado, seja positiva ou negativa, seja se ele entendeu o que aquela musica significava ou não.

Então algo inesperado aconteceu.

"**Let's just talk all through the night**

**There's no need to rush**

**We can dance until we die**

**You and I**

**We'll be young forever"**

_(Vamos apenas conversar a noite toda_

_Não há necessidade de pressa_

_Nós podemos dançar até morrer_

_Você e eu_

_Seremos jovens para sempre)_

"**You make me feel like I'm living**

**A teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's run away and don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back"**

_(Você me faz sentir como se eu estivesse vivendo_

_Um sonho adolescente_

_O jeito que você me empolga_

_Eu não consigo dormir_

_Vamos correr e não olhar para trás_

_Nunca olhe para trás)_

Kurt levantara de seu lugar, e caminhará até Blaine.

Sim ele havia se rendido, ele não queria mais estar brigado, sabia que foi o errado desta situação e estaria mais do que disposto a resolverem esta situação.

Com os olhos brilhando pelas lagrimas contidas, ele estendeu a mão ao namorado.

Anderson ergueu a cabeça e olhou o namorado nos olhos.

Sim ambos estavam prestes a chorarem.

_ Blaine. _ Arfou.

De repente ficara difícil falar e respirar ao mesmo tempo.

Blaine esqueceu como se formava palavras, então optou por apenas balançar a cabeça.

_ Dance essa musica comigo... Por favor? _ O tom suplicante na voz do namorado o estava matando.

Então Blaine também estendeu sua mão, tocando na mão quente e calorosa de Hummel.

"**My heart stops when you look at me**

**Just one touch now baby I believe**

**This is real**

**So take a chance and don't ever look back**

**Don't ever"**

_(Meu coração para quando você olha para mim_

_Apenas um toque, agora, baby, eu acredito_

_Isso é real_

_Então aproveite a chance e não olhe para trás_

_Nunca)_

"**I'ma get your heart racing**

**If that's what you need**

**In this teenage dream tonight**

**Let you rest your head on me**

**If that's what you need**

**In this teenage dream tonight"**

_(Eu vou acelerar o seu coração_

_Se é isso que você precisa_

_Nesse sonho adolescente, esta noite_

_Deixo você descansar sua cabeça em mim_

_Se é isso que você precisa_

_Nesse sonho adolescente, esta noite)_

Ambos rumaram até a pista de dança, se metendo no meio de todos, e ajuntando os corpos.

Os corações batendo na mesma velocidade, as respirações falhadas.

Quanto tempo fazia que eles não ficavam juntos? Que eles não se abraçavam, ou simplesmente dirigiam a palavra uma para o outro?

E agora, lá estavam eles... Abraçados, dançando a musica deles.

Kurt já estava chorando agora... Sim ele sentia muita falta de Blaine, mais do que o namorado poderia imaginar.

Mas o que ele poderia fazer sendo que ele não era corajoso o suficiente para falar com o namorado e admitir que estava errado?

O que poderia fazer com essa personalidade dele que só sabe fazer burradas, e nem prestar para consertar as coisas prestava.

"**You make me feel like I'm living**

**A teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's run away and don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back"**

_(Você me faz sentir como se eu estivesse vivendo_

_Um sonho adolescente_

_O jeito que você me empolga_

_Eu não consigo dormir_

_Vamos correr e não olhar para trás_

_Nunca olhe para trás)_

Blaine agarrava fortemente no namorado, como se estivesse com medo que o mesmo fugisse.

Se aquilo era um sonho, ele nunca iria querer sair dele, era tão bom sentir Kurt novamente em seus braços.

Sentiu quando o corpo do maior começou a chacoalhar entre os seus braços, e sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Ele não precisava de palavras para ver que Kurt estava se desculpando sinceramente, ele não precisava ver diretamente que Kurt estava chorando para saber que o namorado estava realmente arrependido.

Ele não precisava que Kurt desses milhões de desculpas para dizer que estava realmente arrependido, ele apenas precisava do maior entre os seus braços, como estava agora, para sentir dentro de si mesmo que sim, Kurt estava realmente arrependido de ter feito o que fez, e acima de tudo de não ter contado para Blaine, de telo enganado, e de telo feito sofrer como ele mesmo estava sofrendo.

"**My heart stops when you look at me**

**Just one touch now baby I believe**

**This is real**

**So take a chance and don't ever look back**

**Don't ever"**

_(Meu coração para quando você olha para mim_

_Apenas um toque, agora, baby, eu acredito_

_Isso é real_

_Então aproveite a chance e não olhe para trás_

_Nunca)_

_Vem comigo. _ Anderson pegou suavemente na mão de Kurt e o puxou para a mesa deles.

O colocou sentado na cadeira, e se sentou ao seu lado.

Kurt não parava de chorar, e Blaine o abraçou novamente.

_ Esta tudo bem Amor... _ Falou passando a mão suavemente nas costas do castanho.

_ Não... Não esta... _ Kurt falou se separando do namorado, e o olhando diretamente nos olhos... _ Eu te devo desculpas Blaine... Eu... Eu... _ Falou ainda com a voz embargada. _ Sou um idiota mesmo.

E voltou a chorar.

_ Não Kurt... Você não é...

_ Sim eu sou... Não vi o cara lindo e maravilhoso, o companheiro ideal que eu tinha no meu lado... E simplesmente fiz essas coisas sem pensar. _ Ele olhou para Blaine nos olhos. _ Você me perdoa?

Anderson simplesmente abriu um sorriso no rosto. E junto com o cantor que se apresentava, Blaine cantou a ultima parte da musica, olhando diretamente para Kurt.

**- "I'ma get your heart racing**

**If that's what you need**

**In this teenage dream tonight**

**Let you rest your head on me**

**If that's what you need**

**In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight"**

_(Eu vou acelerar o seu coração_

_Se é isso que você precisa_

_Nesse sonho adolescente, esta noite_

_Deixo você descansar sua cabeça em mim_

_Se é isso que você precisa_

_Nesse sonho adolescente, esta noite, esta noite...)_

Kurt apenas olhou para o namorado.

Ele não precisava da frase... "Sim eu lhe perdoou Kurt"... Para saber que sim, ele já havia sido perdoado... Ele apenas precisava de Blaine ao seu lado com estava agora, segurando a sua mão como estava fazendo neste exato momento, e cantando para ele aquela musica que era a marca registrada de ambos para ele mesmo.

Sim ele Kurt Hummel havia ganhado o perdão mais importante da sua vida. O de Blaine Anderson.

E com um simples movimento, Kurt impulsionou o corpo para frente, selando os seus lábios com força nos do Blaine que aceito de bom grado e receptivamente os do namorado.

Ambos expressavam todas as dores esquecidas, as magoas que as lágrimas de ambos levavam agora, e o sofrimento que haviam passado, juntamente com a saudade e o amor que sentiam entre eles mesmos.

Sim aquele beijo era a volta de muitos outros.

Em um canto qualquer, Santana e Mercedes haviam assistido tudo, e sorriam felizes da vida com isso.

Talvez, talvez mesmo, elas se unissem para fazerem darem certos os namoros do Glee Glub.

Bem...

Santana olhou para a amiga, com um sorriso diferente...

Sam e Mercedes que aguardasse ela.

Enquanto Blaine e Kurt continuavam a fazer as passes, ambos das garotas se aproximarão deles.

_ Vejam só o que esta acontecendo aqui. Reconciliação do Século. _ Brincou Santana.

Os garotos se separam, e olharam vermelhos para as meninas.

_ Desculpem, não pudemos evitar. _ Falou Kurt brincando.

Mercedes abriu um sorriso.

_ Sei disso.

Eles se olharam, não tinham mais nada para fazer ali, e parece que ambos pensaram a mesma coisa.

Santana "Leu" a mente deles.

_ Podem ir... Falamos que vocês dois tinham coisas mais interessante para fazer, como comemorar a reconciliação de vocês, testar novas posições do Kama Sutra "Gay"... _ A latina riu alto quando os garotos ficaram vermelhos.

Mercedes revirou os olhos.

_ Podem ir sossegados, eu mato ela se falar isso para o pessoal...

E com um sorriso agradecido, Kurt e Blaine levantarem, pagaram suas bebidas, pegaram seus casacos e olharam as amigas.

_ Obrigado Cedes. _ Falou Kurt.

Ela apenas deu um sorriso, enquanto observava eles saindo de mãos dadas.

Santana ainda ria no seu comentário...

_ Mas pode falar a verdade, foi engraçado ver eles envergonhados.

Mercedes não teve como não rir.

Rapidamente elas voltaram para a pista de dança junto com os seus parceiros...

E Kurt e Blaine?

Bem... Eles estavam comemorando de outra forma.

RSRSRSRSRSRS

_**Fim'**_


End file.
